deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scorpion vs Dry Bowser
Description Mortal Kombat vs Super Mario! Which skeleton with fire attacks will win in a fight? Its burning time!!!!!!!!!!!! Interlude WIz: Fire...a very important element in the world. Boomstick: But the important factor is that the users of the fire are just badass skeletons!!!!!! Wiz: Scorpion, the dead ninja. Boomstick: And Dry Bowser, the skeletic version of the King of Koopas. He´s Wiz and I am Boomstick. Wiz: Its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win in a death battle. Scorpion Wiz: Scorpion in the past, was a great member of a ninja clan named, Shirai Ryu, and he was called Hanzo Hasashi. Height: 1,89 m Weight: 95 kg Age: 58 Boomstick: His clan was a rival of other ninja clan, called the Lin Kuei. Wiz: Like Cap. America and Iron Man team in Civil War. Boomstick: Anyway, his abilities surprised a man called Quan Chi. Wiz: And then the misterious man hired Hanzo to get a map of the Shaolin temple, hidden in the Himalayas. Boomstick: But Quan Chi also hired another ninja to do that, and it was Sub-Zero, a Lin Kuei. Wiz: And....Sub-Zero killed Hanzo.... Boomstick: Wow...Poor Hanzo... Wiz: ANy way, his soul was sent to the Hell, and in that moment on, he became the dead ninja known as Scorpion. Boomstick: As a ninja, Scorpion has a cool fighting style, wchich means fucking katanas. Wiz: He can use fire attacks...because, he is...well, a ninja, from hell. Boomstick: Well, he is unkilling, unless you can destroy souls or something life that. Wiz: Also he has an harpoon, which is so deadly... Boomstick: But hes very arrogant, underestimating his apparently weaker opponents. Wiz: But Scorpion is still a great and deadly warrior to consider. "Scorpion: Vengeance will be mine! (MK9)" Dry Bowser Wiz: In Mario´s history, Bowser had a lot of forms... Boomstick: Dreamy Bowser, Giant Bowser... Wiz: But his most scary one is the skeletic turtle known as Dry Bowser. Boomstick: He´s the same as Bowser, but with some changes. Wiz: But now, Dry Bowser´s story. Boomstick: One time when Peach was kidnapped the 9999999th time, Mario went to save her. But when we throwed Bowser to a pull of lava, Bowser didn´t just got defeated. Wiz: In fact, his skeleton could move, and surprisely, Bowser was still alive. Boomstick: But the disadvantage, was that he became a very scary skeleton. WIz: Like in his normal form. Dry Bowser can use fire attacks, but now are made of blue fire. Boomstick: He can still empale his opponent with the spikes of his shell. Wiz: And even he conserves his enormous brute strength, which is still scary. Boomstick: Also in this form is invulnerable to his past debility, the fire balls. Wiz: Even, he can also turn him giant, which means Dry Bowser is practicly undestructible. Boomstick: But he still conserves some flaws he has in his base form. Wiz: Like that he is vey slow compared to Mario, and its still and idiot in some aspects. Boomstick: Not to mention, Dry Bowser is still very arrogant, and constantly underestimate his opponents. Wiz: But even with that bad things, Dry Bowser is a very powerful enemy, and you know is going to give you some problems. "Dry Bowser appears in his fight in Super Mario 3D Land" Pre-DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Well, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once on for all. Boomstick: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE Its tonight. And everyone knows the forests at night are scary. Bowser: Well, Bowser Jr, if you dont know how to g- Bowser hears footsteps. Bowser Jr: I am scared, daddy. Bowser: Just shut up for one minute. Scorpion: Get over here! Bowser: Huh?! Bowser Jr: DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY Scorpion throws flames to Bowser, burning him and obliterating his skin. Dry Bowser: Well, Junior, go home, I´m gonna eat this bad guy. In fact, he will be your dinner! Bowser Jr:...OK... Scorpion: Well, you will be punished! FIGHT! Scorpion: Get BURNEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dry Bowser: Ejem... Scorpion: That doesn´t worth in him? Dry Bowser: Well, eat this. Dry Bowser throws five fire balls. Scorpion teletransports to his back and avoid the fire balls. Dry Bowser: Where did he go? Scorpion: Just behind you..Eat this!! Scorpion uses his Harpoon to grab and throw Dry Bowser so far and does that twice. Dry Bowser: You are strong and deadly..well,...i am that to... Scorpion: What? Dry Bowser uses his shell to empale Scorpion with his spikes, and then, impact the shell im his neck. Scorpion: That...c-can´t kill me, y-ou know... Dry Bowser: If thats right, lets see if this can do that!!! Dry Bowser turns giant: Scorpion: Just...WOW! Dry Bowser: I WOULD DESTROY YOUR HEAD! Scorpion teletransports into Giant Dry Bowser´s bag, uses his harpoon and tries to move him to a precipice. Dry Bowser: What do you think are you doing? The alive skeleton looks at the precipice. Dry Bowser: Fuck.... Scorpion: Good luck in this fall!!! Dry Bowser: No, stop, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Giant Dry Bowser turns into normal. Scorpion goes near to Dry Bowser, planning to killing him. Dry Bowser punches Scorpion in the face so hard, he knock it. Scorpion: Unexpected... Dry Bowser: No possible... K.O? Both fighters fall, defeated, but not killed. Post-DEATH BATTLE Boomstick: Who won? Wiz: Well, this was a close one. Both are powerful, both are skilled, and both have impressive abilities. But anyone cant kill the other. Scorpion can´t destroy Dry Bowser, while Dry Bowser cant kill Scorpion because he is an unkillable spirit. Boomstick: So... Wiz: This battle is a draw. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Boomstick: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... ... Silver and Blaze appear in Crisis City VS ... Some parts of Lucina´s and Robin´s trailer. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:Nintendo vs netheralm Studios Themed Death Battles Category:GabrielMaster721